


Space Oddity

by floydist



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floydist/pseuds/floydist
Summary: A soulmate AU where you find your other half by matching lyrics to a song. Inspired by Kara's Kryptonite radiation-proof suit.





	Space Oddity

**Author's Note:**

> This idea simply refused to go away. Hopefully it wasn't completely awful!

Lena traced the words written across her arm.

_Planet Earth is blue_

_And there’s nothing I can do_

The brunette sighed, pushing the salad across her desk.

“Lena, you literally sent an L-corp car up into space to find your soulmate. Stop freaking out, they’ll find you eventually.”

“It’s been two weeks. What if they don’t find me? I’ve spent ages drawing up these plans and convincing those old men in suits to give my project the green light!”

“Look,” Sam says as she stood up from the pristine white couch. “Your soulmate tattoo literally tells you that there’s nothing you can do. The ball is in your soulmate’s court. Let them come to you.”

“Fine,” Lena says as she slumps back into her chair. Just as she reaches out for the glass of scotch on her desk, Sam swats Lena’s hand away and drags the sitting woman up from her chair.

“Come on, let’s get you out of this office. We don’t want your soulmate to think you’re an alcoholic!”

Lena grumbles, grabbing her purse and begrudgingly follows Sam out of her own office.

“Jess, please cancel all of Luthor’s appointments.”

“Of course,” the ever-reliable secretary immediately responds. “I’ll do that right away!”

“I hope you know it’s me who pays your salary,” Lena teases.

“Thanks again, Jess. What would I do without you?”

“I have absolutely no idea,” the woman replies.

“Don’t worry, everything will be under control. Enjoy your time off!, Ms. Luthor”

* * *

 

Kara recalls asking her mother the meaning behind her soul lyrics when she was merely five years old. The blonde wasn’t naive; she knew from an early age that her soulmate wasn’t Kryptonian. The unfamiliar language clearly indicated that she’d have to find them else-worlds. With this in mind, Kara put herself through years of grueling training to become a space agent - nothing would be able to stop her from traveling the galaxy in search of her destined one.

“Commander! We’ve spotted something of interest to you.”

Kara nodded in acknowledgement before launching herself into the air. She coasted over Argo city and saluted the agents who directed her towards the mysterious vehicle.

“We brought the car back from an exploratory mission,” Alex said. “It comes with a stereo and a disc with a single track.”

Kara immediately turned to her second-in-command, her eyes wide in surprise.

“Play it. Now!”

The blonde had long memorized her soul lyrics by heart but hearing the words through the speakers sent chills down her spine. This was it - she’d finally found the one.

_Though I’m past one hundred thousand miles_

_I’m feeling very still_

_And I think my spaceship knows which way to go_

“Get me a ship,” Kara ordered. “I need to trace where this message came from.”

* * *

“Ms. Luthor doesn’t take walk ins.” Jess said as she continued typing furiously on her L-Pad. “You’re going to need to schedule an appointment.”

“Tell this Ms. Luthor that it’s urgent. I’d love to meet my soulmate.”

Finally raising her head to address the nuisance, the secretary’s mouth dropped in shock at the sight of the figure who was fully covered in body armor.

Kara lounged on the sofa inside the CEO’s office, waiting patiently for the ding of the elevator that signaled her soulmate’s return.

“Peculiar choice in music,” the blonde said as Lena shut the door to her office. “What’s the song called?”

“Space Oddity,” the brunette replied, stepping closer to the alien. “It’s by David Bowie.”

“I’ve spent so many years wondering what the words on the inside of my arm would sound like in song.”

The pair were within touching distance now. Lena could only see her own reflection as she looked at her soulmate but it didn’t matter to her in that moment. Her soulmate could look like Mike from Monsters, Inc. for all she cared but the fact that (she?) was standing right in front of her was all that mattered.

“Right, I forgot I still have this silly thing on.” Slowly, the being in front of her removed the helmet, shaking out her beautiful long tresses.

“Angel,” Lena breathed out.

Kara grinned. “Not quite, just Kryptonian.”


End file.
